


Sunset Sore Eyes

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Anger Management, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kei Has Violent Outbursts, Kei has anger issues, Like fr i do have hella anger issues ✨, M/M, Mental Instability, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi would do anything for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kei sits down on the hill, watching the sunset paint the park with a dusty haze. He leans against a cherry blossom tree and picks at the grass beside his leg.orKei needs help.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sunset Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again projecting. Kei happens to be the character of always run to for projecting matters. the mention of anger issues and etc, are all me.

Kei sits down on the hill, watching the sunset paint the park with a dusty haze. He leans against a cherry blossom tree and picks at the grass beside his leg. 

He hears footsteps behind him and he doesn't turn, already knowing who it is. The boy drops his bag onto the misty ground and worms his way between Kei's legs, burying his face into his chest. 

"You okay?" 

"I will be." Kei says softly, carding his fingers through Tadashi's hair. "I just-" 

Kei's voice breaks and in a moment of uncharacteristic vulnerability, squeezes Tadashi closer. 

"I don't know where to go from here." he tries to hold back tears, ultimately failing and letting them roll down his face. 

He sobs loudly and holds Tadashi tight, Tadashi instinctively wraps his arms around Kei, and begins whispering comforting words to him. 

When Kei can finally speak without breaking down, he kisses Tadashi's head and takes shaky, uneven breaths. 

"I just thought that, despite everything, all the mental and verbal abuse, maybe, they'd accept me. I just hoped they'd like one part of me." Kei explains, wiping at his nose. 

"I'm sorry that it's this way, love." 

"I just wanted parents who could accept me for once. But who am I kidding, I know I don't fucking deserve any of that." he adds quietly, gripping onto the grass, tearing it from the dirt. 

Tadashi feels his heart break in that second and he wipes at Kei's stray tears. He doesn't know what to say and contemplates how to help his boyfriend. 

"Live with me. My parents love you. Me and the team will get everything from your room, you can sleep in my room with me." 

"Please don't do this Tadashi. I don't deserve your help."

"Yes you do, I know your parents drilled it into your head that you don't deserve anything but you deserve everything good this world can give you. You are so special to me, I'm going to do what I can to make sure you're safe." 

"You're so kind to me. What did I do to deserve that?" 

"You didn't have to do anything Kei. I love you so much."

Kei smiles sadly and kisses his nose. "I love you too." 

"I promise, I'll take care of you." Tadashi says, caressing Kei's face in both of his hands gently. 

"It's rotten work." Kei sighs out, fully serious, he lays back, taking Tadashi down with him. 

Tadashi furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head. He shifts off Kei and sits up, Kei notices and sits up alongside him. Tadashi takes Kei's hands in his. 

"Not to me. Not if it's you." Tadashi explains, kissing Kei's knuckles that are scarred by all the times he's punched a wall or a locker out of pure repressed anger. 

Kei feels his wet eyes leak again and he feels his body falter and he weakly collapses into Tadashi's lap. 

"You're truly the only good in this world Tadashi." 

"No, because you're here too." 

For once, in Kei's emotionally unstable, angry, fucked up life, he feels at peace, watching the sky turn to black, his boyfriend moving his fingers nimbly through his hair. 

Maybe just maybe, he deserved this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a sequel to my Heather fic, lemme know how y'all would feel about that.


End file.
